


Afternoon Delight

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has to see her. Soon.





	

He should wait until the evening, but he can’t. He just can’t.

She’s training her promising troops, who are most likely to put two and two together, but he can’t. Not.

When she feels his shadow over her, she instructs them to continue and leaves the room.

It’s insane, but he can wipe anyone. The minute she turns the corner, he grabs her shoulders and pushes her into the wall. Hands that go to her helmet, and she’s too startled to say anything but:

“Sir!”

He drops her helmet, and then takes his own off. Before it hits the ground he has her face in both hands, his teeth pulling at her lips and licking into her mouth. His tongue fucks at her, and her hands clutch his shawl as they purr and growl.

“I couldn’t wait,” he says, his hands softening. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I need you.”

It’s crazy. They’re on duty. This could go so, so very wrong.

He still can’t help it.

“I miss you, too.”

Hours apart and his skin crawls with the spaces between them. Another kiss, slower, and he needs to be careful before he tries to fuck her right here, right now.

“I need to get back to them,” his Captain says, voice full of regret.

“Lunch?” he asks. “I can get some emergency rations, then you don’t need to…” Eat in the mess. “I need you.”

He’s lost it. He’s totally lost it.

She nods, her expression haunted. “Yes. Yes.”

“Soon…” he steps away, willing his dick to dip. He wants to finger her until his digits prune. He wants her to sit on his face so he feels her squirt her juice all down his chin. He wants to pinch her clit while he fucks her so hard she’s still wide open for him all afternoon.

Fuck. Fuck. He can’t wait.

Cold shower. It’s the only solution.

Until lunch. Then he’s going to eat her whole.


End file.
